Roses and Love Ain't Everything
by Jasper Velcity
Summary: A BTS FANFIC {Kim Taehyung x Kim Namjoon } Namjoon is the perfect guy anyone could want. Grade A student, Athletic, TALL. Who knew he could fall for a bad boy like Taehyung, who hated everyone and broke people's heart?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey! This is a new story that i had already made, which means, it was prewritten.**

**Of course it s a BTS fanfic. I was debating whether or not to do Vmon or Minjoon, so I flipped a coin and it said VMon lol. I hope you enjoy this. I'm not going to promise weekly updates because i can't even do that with my other stories. I am still trying to finish the itanaru chapter so bear with me please.**

**In this story Namjoon is 19 and a freshman in college. He **_**was**_** dating Chanyeol for 5 years, but he decides to break up with joon. Best friends with Yoongi who is in a relationship with Jimin.**

**Taehyung is 21 and a Junior. Coincidentally best friends with Jimin.**

**Got it?**

**I know.. It probably won't make sense.. But hey? Does it matter?**

**...**

**No One POV**

Namjoon walks towards Anteiku Café with the slightest bit of worry.

"_Why the fuck does Channie want me to come all the way out here?" _He questions as he sees the café in his view. Although he loved being there, and was familiar with the workers, he didn't like walking their, due to being a broke college student and not having a car. He walks into Anteiku, greeting the old man that was behind the counter

"Hey Yoshimura Hyung! It's been a while!" He stated enthusiastically.

"Ah! Namjoon, it has been a while hasn't it? Look at you! You're all grown up! What happened to the sweet little boy that always used to come here in the mornings?" Yoshimura laughs while cleaning the counter.

"Ah, I've been here and there. Im starting college now hyung! I go to Seoul University now, that's why i haven't been coming.." He trailed off looking for Chanyeol.

"Oh, I hope you study well and don't go run off living in the streets, you understand me?" Yoshimura said.

Namjoon laughed, missing the talks he had with Yoshimura. "I will Hyung. Thank you-" He was cut off when he heard someone calling his name.

"Joon! Over here!" Chanyeol yelled from across the room.

"Ahh, sorry hyung, i'll talk to you later.. Alright?" Namjoon said as he started walking towards Chanyeol. "Hi Channie!" He said hppily as he gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hi Joon..." Chanyeol said as he watched as joon sat down.

"Ah.. So why did you call me all the way out here?" He asked.

"Well, listen.. Namjoon. I don't think this.. Long distance will work out." He said.

Namjoon thought he had heard his heart break into pieces. After 5 years of being together, chanyeol thought.. He could just break it off? Just like that?

"W-what are you saying channie?" He questioned in a shaky voice.

"Exactly what you heard Joon. It's just that.. You and I go to different schools. We aren't seeing each other as often as we used to..." He trailed off hoping Namjoon would catch the drift.

Just as NJ thought it could get any worse..

"I found someone else."

...

Ouch. Talk about rubbing salt in the wound.

"So.. Y-you're ch-cheating on me?" He asked, barely above a whisper.

"I.. I am." Chanyeol noticed how the change in namjoon's behaviour was. "Joon.. Are you alright-" he was cut off by the scraping of the chair against the wood by joon suddenly getting up.

"Im perfectly fine Chanyeol." He said in an emotionless voice, his head down so the other wouldn't see his face. "I hope you're happy Chanyeol.. I really hope you are." He said while heading towards the direction of the door.

"Namjoon! Wait!" Chanyeol called out. Namjoon ignored everything and walked outside, walking aimlessly. He went towards the street and stepped onto the pavement, not noticing the sounds of a horn blasting out.

_"Was I not good enough? What did I do that made things so wrong? Did i not show him enough love? __Was I ever enough?_" Namjoon thought when he was suddenly pulled on the waist onto the sidewalk. On the way he stumbled and fell onto the ground.

"Hey! Watch where the fuck you walk! You almost got hit!" An unknown voice said to Namjoon.

_"Huh? What happened?"_ Namjoon thought as he looked up with a dazed expression. His eyes finally gaining focus on the person in front of him. "What?"

"The fuck- are you stupid?! You almost got killed!" The stranger yelled out.

"Ah.. Ok.." Namjoon said as he got up and started heading towards the university dorms.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Not even a 'thank you for saving my life'?" The stranger said while shaking his head. Namjoon turned and quickly mumbled out the words thank you and left.

After Namjoon almost got killed, he walked into the dorms where Yoongi was waiting.

"Joon! Where the hell have you been?! I've been calling you since 2 hours ago! We were supposed to practice with Hobi for the show.." He trailed off when he saw Joon's expressionless face. "Hey.. You ok?" Yoongi asked, wondering what was wrong with his friend.

Joon stood there just looking at the ground, tears he didn't allow to come out at the café, starting to spill over his eye lids. "I'm sorry.. I forgot about it.. I'm sorry i'm a disappointment, someone like me is unworthy if being your friend.." He said shakely as he pushed past Yoongi and headed towards his room. Behind he could hear Yoongi calling out, asking what was wrong. But Joon ignored him and made it to his room, silently opening and closing it. Once he locked the door he didn't have enough strength to get to his bed. As he slid down the door he could hear Yoon.

"Hey! Namjoon! Open the door! What's wrong?!" He asked, well, yelled out when he heard Joon slide down the door. "Please tell me what's wrong!" He asked frantically.

_"Go away Yoongi.."_ Joon said quietly, choking back sobs. His mind and heart feeling like shit. "_Don't you dare fucking _cry_ over a boy. He wasn't worth it.."_ He kept saying to himself. "_He's a nobody.. Channie is..."_ The emotions he kept himself from feeling coming towards him ten fold. "W-why the fuck did you leave me?!" He asked while crying. He kept repeating the same questions in his head.

As he kept repeating those questions, his stomach started to hurt. His heart felt as if it was constricted, held by a python and that fucking snake kept squeezing tighter and tighter until it felt as if he couldn't breath. No matter what he did, everything hurt like hell. Then suddenly everything went black.

**A/N was this good lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**No One POV**

Namjoon woke up in the pure darkness of the room, wrapped up in his favorite blanket, and somehow changed into his pajamas.

"_Who the fuck did this?"_ He questioned as he groggily got up from the bed, thirsty as if he never drank water in his life. "_Huh... I guess that happens when you cry too much over a stupid boy.."_ He thought as he got off the bed, accidentally stepping on something.. or some..one?

The person that he accidentally stepped on groaned in pain.

"Oww...watch where you're stepping next time." A voice that sounded scratchy and annoyed.

"Y-Yoongi? What are you doing in here?" Joon whispered because his voice was dry and parched.

"Go drink some water, will you? You sound like a dying animal." Yoongi retorted, getting up from his self-made bed and turning on the light. Joon was annoyed with him..but he was right.

After drinking at least two bottles of water and feeling just a bit better than what he was a couple hours ago, he started questioning Yoongi.

"How did you get in here? Are you the one who changed me? Why..are you here with me?" he asked, wanting to know answers although he wanted to go back to sleep.

"Geez joon, one question at a time.." Yoongi said Softly. "Well...truthfully... I stayed outside your door because you wouldn't answer me. Do you know how worried I was?! I saw you cry! And then just head into your room not saying anything, crying your eyes out. I asked the head of the dorm to let me in after I thought you fell asleep, and surprisingly they said ok... Yes I fucking changed you. Is that a big deal? And I stayed because I wanted to know what happened to my friend who I've known for years, break down like that. So Namjoon, what did happen?" Yoongi asked in a serious tone.

Joon was surprised at the tone and the seriousness in Yoongi's voice.

"_Why would he want to know?" _He asked himself. "_Because he cares for you, you idiot,"_ Joon argued. "Hmm, fair point," he said, not realizing he said it out loud.

"What?" the other asked.

"Nothing... it's just that... well... You know me and Chanyeol have been..dating for 5 years..right?" he said quietly. Yoongi Scoffs.

"Of course, why wouldn't I know? You were basically jumping with happiness the day he asked you out.." Yoongi said.

"Oh.. right.. Hehe, you know everything about me.." Joon said curling back up the blanket.

"Well..? What Did he do to make you so upset?" Yoongi questioned again, much more softly, sitting on the bed to touch Joon's arm. Joon flinched at the touch, but he didn't move from his spot.

"Chanyeol... broke up with me. Because we couldn't see each other as often as we used to, too little interaction. He... he said he found someone else to love." Namjoon said barely above a whisper, his tears that were forming, ready to fall at any moment. Yoongi, on the other hand, froze at the news. "_Chanyeol broke up.. with _my_ joonie? That little shit better be ready to catch these hands-" _Yoongi's thought was interrupted as Joon pulled Yoon into a hug, burying his face into the other's chest.

"Don't hurt him Yoon... just stay with me for a while..." Joon said, his words muffled by the shirt. Yoongi could already feel the wetness on his shirt. He immediately at his arms around the other, holding him tight, as if the fragile boy would fall and break to pieces if he let go.

"I've got you... I won't let go.." Yoon kept saying as Joon kept drifting off to sleep.

*Time Skip to the Morning*

Joonie woke up to the scent of something familiar. He couldn't put a finger on what that was. He didn't care that much though. he was too comfortable to get up. Instead, he just snuggled into the warmth and slowly drifted back to sleep.. which only happened for a few seconds when his pillow started moving.

"Yah! Joon! Get up! We're late for school!" Yoongi yelled out. It was then that Joon realized what time it was on his clock.

"_Oh shit._" was his only thought as he got up and quickly put on some random clothes he found and ran out the door. Never, even in high school, was he late for class. He couldn't break his record in college! With Yoongi trailing behind him he quietly opened the door of the classroom. Fortunately, the class hadn't started yet so he sat down and sighed in relief.

"Ahh, you bastard! You could've waited!" Yoongi said sitting down out of breath.

"Aish... I'm sorry.." he said quietly, knowing what the situation was. Just as Yoongi was about to say something, Namjoon's only other friend, Moonbyul, burst through the door.

"Sorry I'm late!" she panted out spotting Joon. "Hey~ You look like crap," she said bluntly.

"Yea, well, I feel even worse." Joon sighed and laid his head down.

Moonbyul noticed this and mouthed to Yoongi, "_What's wrong with him?"_

_"He got dumped.." _ Yoon mouthed back. A look of shock then worry overcoming her features.

*Timeskip to After Classes*

Yoongi looked uncomfortable while walking back to the Dorms with Joon. Joon, trying to distract himself from the feeling he had noticed Yoongi.

"Hey, dude... Are you ok?" He asked stopping in front of a lonely tree.

"Joonie... I was always scared to tell you this.." Yoongi started. "You've known me well enough... you know I'm gay.. right?" Joon was confused by the question.

"Of course I know. You told me way back in High School? What's this about?" Namjoon asked.

"Well.. shortly after you and...the bastard Chanyeol got together, I met a guy named Jimin. We talked for a while and we hit it off.. about a year later. I just.. I'm sorry I never told you... I thought you would be mad at me if I told you anything and I got scared." Yoongi said. Joon was jungshook(get it? lol). How come he was never told of this?

"Why would I hate you, Yoon? I just wish you could've told me sooner haha. Now I know why you head out every night~ " he laughed as he wrapped an arm around the other.

"Tch.. whatever... Anyways, I'm telling you this because we're going to dinner later. He's bringing a friend and he didn't want him to feel left out... and to help distract you from Chanyeol, I was wondering if you wanted to come?" At Yoongi's words, Namjoon froze. Did he really want to go out? Looking like shit and feeling like it as well? Well... He guesses it would be better to have some fun rather then Mope around all night.

"I..Uh-Sure? Why not?"

*Two Hours Later*

**Namjoon POV**

"Namjoon! Hurry your ass up!" Yoongi yelled as he banged on the door.

"Hold on you shortie!" I yell back getting my jacket on. I could hear Yoongi get frustrated by me calling him that, but he stays silent. I finally open the door and head out.

"Who are you getting up for?" Yoon questions. I scoff.

"It's my first time meeting your boyfriend Yoon! And that mysterious friend of his. I gotta dress to impress!" I retort back getting in Yoongi's car. _Ugh.. he's so lucky he has one..._

It's not wrong to say I dressed the best I can. After what Channie-wait. I mean _Chanyeol_ did to me, I think it's time for a change.

We arrive at this fancy looking restaurant and head in. I'm amazed by everything! Down to the detail of the chandeliers and the way the wood the wood smelled. Just the architectural designs made me feel complete and whole. Wait- I'm getting off track!

Yoongi leads us to a table, in which he sat down next to this blonde haired kid. He was too cute~ Yoon sat next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I missed you babe~," Yoon said in a disgustingly sweet voice I never heard. The cute boy, which I can only assume was Jimin, giggled and slightly hit Yoon. Damn... I wish I had that kind of relationship with Channie-er-Chanyeol.

"Shut up Yoonie~ It's only been 6 hours!" Jimin said while pulling him in for a full-blown kiss. I cleared my throat to let the couple know that I and this other person were there. Which reminds me... I haven't even spared a glance at the guy.

"Ahh! Um... Joon this is Jimin! And this is Taehyung! Jimin's friend I was talking about!" Yoongi said excitedly as he sat down. I finally look at the guy sitting down, and I'm telling you... I don't think I have ever fallen this hard since... well... that one dick. I swear to god my cheeks were beet red.

Omg... His eyes were like deep pools of chocolate which I thought could fall right in and never get out. His full lips were just lucious and moist, with spider bites piercing...? How rude can he be? His hair was silver-blue... which reminded me of the moon shimmering across a nice ocean. All in all... he was beautiful... And sexy.

"H-Hi.. My name is Kim Namjoon." I said, well, mumbled is the word.

"Taehyung. but you can call me Tae." He said in a deep, rich voice as he looked up to me. His eyes widening in recognition. "Wait! You're that guy that almost got hit!" he said, anger filling up his face.

"Excuse me.. what?" I said thoroughly confused.. but yet I have a feeling of what he was talking about.

"You we're out of it or somethin, and you walked out onto the street almost getting hit by a stupid car! You're lucky I was there, no one would have pulled you out of the way." He said as he looked up at me. "Tch... never mind... Well, are you going to sit down noodles?"

Wait what. Did he just call me _noodles_? The fuck? I don't like it.. but coming from him.. made me feel special.. like that nickname was only mine. I finally sit down after that god awful introduction.

"Will do alien." I retorted, to try to get a good comeback for...noodles. He just scoffed and softly smiled... but even that gorgeous smile was washed away as soon as it came. That's when I saw Yoongi look at me like I was the least person he wanted to see.

"Joon. You were almost hit?" He said, almost to calm. _Oh fuck, i'm gonna die tonight._

**A/N Ooh~ Cliff hangers~**


	3. Chapter 3

*Before Going to Dinner*

**Taehyung POV**

"W-what? Y-you want to b-break up with me?!" Jennie asked, tears already spilling down those pretty cheeks. Too bad I won't see them anymore, but it grew boring. How was I supposed to keep her around when I grew sick of seeing her?

"Sorry, it just isn't working out Jen-" I started to say but of course she just had to interrupt me.

"I gave everything to you! E-even my body! You can't just leave me like that!" she tried to argue as she started sobbing. "Please...don't do this...I love you..."

"Jen, I just can't." I walk up close to her and lifted her chin up. "Tell Lisa to text me later~," I said as I got up and walked off. Behind me, I could hear calling me an asshole and laying on the floor. _Ugh, she is so fucking weak_, I thought as I got a call from Jimin. I pick up and hear his silky voice through the line.

"Hyung! Where are you?" he asked frantically. What was he doing?

"I'm just leaving Jennie's... what do you need?" I ask. Truth be told... I've had a crush on Jimin for the longest time. But when I wanted to tell him.. it was too late... He was already taken by someone. A person named 'Yoongi' Ugh... I just want to bash that bastards head in. Does he realize what he's done? He's taken the only person I truly loved. In all honesty though... Yoongi is actually pretty chill... But that won't stop me. I'll get what's mine eventually.

"Ahh! I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner with me and Yoongi? You can invite Jen!" He said excitedly.

"Ahh, well.. minnie, I just broke up with her.. Sooo, no." I said laughing softly ready for the scolding. And as usual, here it came.

"Taehyung! You need to keep a stable girlfriend. Isn't she the 4th one this month?! I actually liked her too..." he said disappointingly. But it seemed that someone flipped a switch within him because he went was happy again. "Well.. anyways, I can ask him to also bring a friend? Who knows, he/she could be the one~"

"Minnie, you know I'm straight. But... Fine. If it makes you happy." I said, giving in.

"Yay! Taehyungie is the best! Meet me at *insert restaurant* at 6! Ok?" he said before hanging up.

"Ok.." I trailed off. Sighing I went to the small studio I lived at. Sure, I had to do... a little _extra_ things when I couldn't pay it off... But it was the bomb tbh. The apartment had a lot of space, there are two rooms and a huge ass bathroom. I wouldn't trade this place to go to a regular house. I walk into the studio room and plug in the USB. Did I forget to mention I write music? I mostly sing, but I put in some rapping on my spare time. I think I can rap decently, unlike some of those stupid rappers in America.

*An Hour Later*

I was working on a cover of a song when I heard my phone ring. _Who the fuck is calling me_? When I looked over at the phone, It was Jimin. I pick up almost immediately. Ugh, I really need to get over him.

"Hello?"

"Hyung! Where are you?" he asks.

"I'm in my apartment. Why?" then I look at my phone. It was already 5:55. "Ohh, ok, I'll be there as fast as I can!" I say as I grab the keys to the house and run at the door. I spent so much time getting ready for this thing I didn't even realize the time...

As I got to the fancy ass restaurant, I was kinda astounded. I have never been to a fancy place like this and... I am a sucker for good art. I received a text from Jun-Meyeon.

**~Text~**

_That Bitch: Taehyung. Where the fuck are you_

_Fucking Ass: I'm eating, calm down. I'll be there in about 2 hours..._

_That Bitch: Well hurry up, we can't keep waiting around for you like this all the time! we need the money Tae._

**End**

_Don't you think I know that Meyeon needs the money... but can't that fucker wait?!_ I finally got to the table where Jimin is, surprisingly there is no one there except him. I pull up to the seat.

"You know, if you wanted to eat alone with me you could've asked~," I said as I smirked. I found it adorable when he started blushing.

"Shut it Tae! They're just running late!" he said back as he laughed. "Oh, see! They're here! Now, please be on your best behavior tonight..." He said as Yoongi came up to him.

I really hate to see them like that. All lovey-dovey. Wish I could have something like that...

Suddenly after the couple's little show, I heard someone clearing their throat. Huh, I forgot Yoon brought a friend.

"Ahh! Um... Joon this is Jimin! And this is Taehyung! Jimin's friend I was talking about!" Yoongi said excitedly as he sat down. I finally spare a glance at the guy. As I looked up he was tall and thin...kinda like a noodle. He wore them tight black pants, and those tight pants brought out his thick thighs. Damn, I thought only girls had thighs like that?! His blonde hair looked like the sun which could brighten any day... And those glasses... Wtf am I talking about?!

He looks at me.

"H-hi. My name is Kim Namjoon." He said with an adorable stutter. Wait... Did I just say adorable?! I gotta get my head straight.

"Taehyung. But you can call me Tae." I say in a deep voice... Which is weird cause even I go don't try to go that deep? Fuck me in the ass, Jerry! (**A/N get the reference?**)

As I looked more at that face I realized it that dumb ass from earlier in the week!

"Wait! You're that guy that almost got ran over!" I said. For some reason, I was getting mad... Eh?!

"Excuse me...what?" Namjoon said as confusion hit his face. How the hell can he be so stupid?!

"You were out of it or somethin, and you walked out onto the street almost getting hit by a stupid car! You're lucky I was there, no one would have pulled you out of the way." I said as looked up again. "Tch... never mind... Well, are you going to sit down noodles?" I enjoyed the look on his face.

"Will do alien." He said as he finally sat down. I didn't even realize he was still standing. I was about to ask him a question, but that dick Yoongi beat me to it.

"Joon. You were almost hit?" He said in a serious face. _Oh shit. Namjoon is gonna die._

**A/N Tae cusses a lot... I'm sorry lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Namjoon POV**

"I...Um..." I said. How does he expect me to tell me two people that I have never seen, or met in my life about that breakup?! I thought this dinner was supposed to be about making me forget?!

"Namjoon. Tell me the truth." Yoongi said coldly. Why is he acting this way? Fuck, I could already feel the tears coming.

"I-it was the day Cha- that guy broke up with me... Please excuse me..." I said as I ran to the bathroom. Can I just not feel for a couple of moments? Not feel anything in the world that makes me feel like crap. I just want a someone to hold me...

**Taehyung POV**

I look at the chair when I saw Joon leave I shocked. Is he ok? It was just a question, nothing to get emotional about... right?

As I looked back at Yoongi his face morphed into something... I can't explain. Regret? Sadness? Anger? A mix of all three?

"Yoonie... Don't feel bad. You couldn't have known..." I heard Jimin say softly as he hugged him. God, can he rub it in even more?

"Um, what happened?" I asked, even more, confused than usual.

"He...He'll tell you if he wants to Taehyung, leave him alone." He said coldly to me. Wtf? Why is he mad at me?

"Tae...can you go check up on him?" Jimin asked.

"What? Why me? I don't even know him!" I tried to argue.

"No buts. I have to calm down this man right here." He said as he pecked on Yoongi's cheek.

"I... Fine." I mumbled as I tried to find the big guy. _Where the fuck is he?_ I wondered as I walked around, giving up on the idea that he was inside. Sighing I walked outside to see him on the side of the building. I'm surprised there wasn't anybody around. Probably inside eating their fat asses off.

**Namjoon POV**

I couldn't go to the bathroom, even though it was the one place people would go to. Besides... I don't think I would want people to hear me cry... I guess the only place is to go outside.

I quickly walk outside and sit on the bench. _Fuck this, I want to go back to my room. At least there people wouldn't see me..._ As I sat there that familiar feeling of tightness coming back in my chest. I was probably outside for at least 5 minutes. _I guess I'm not that important._ I chuckle bitterly. _ I was never important... and I never will be_.

"Hey Noodle. You ok?" I heard a voice from beside me. I jump up out of freight.

"What the fuck?! You fucking alien! Where did you come from!?" I yell, forgetting I was crying, so my damn voice was scratchy and messed up. I'm just cursing a lot tonight, aren't I?

"Woah, calm down there noodle, I don't bite~," He said as he laughed. Wow... even that was beautiful in every way. It sounded like an angel... wtf am I saying?

"I...Uh... care to sit down..?" I asked unsurely. Do I really want to have my heart attacked right now?

"Sure," Tae said as he actually sat down. Wow. Didn't expect him to take up on the offer- "When it's pretty tonight huh?" He said suddenly.

"Y-yea. The stars and the moon are really pretty tonight." I said. looking up at the night sky. It was only 6 when we got here but the sun went down pretty quickly.

"Do you ever look up at the night sky and wonder what does on up there? In space I mean. There can be a whole other world out there! Aliens, different planets! For all, we know there can be another earth, just like this one, and the humans on that earth are looking up at the sky, just like this, and wondering the same things!" Tae said excitedly. As he looked up at the sky... I looked at him. The soft light from the inside of the restaurant illuminating his features.

"You must really like the idea of other words huh?" I ask in a teasing matter, clearing my throat cause it got gruffy again. He looks at me with worry in his eyes.

"Yea I am... Noodle... Are you... sure you're ok?" he asks again.

"I...I'm ok," I say as I pulled my legs up to my chest.

"You don't sound so sure." He said as he placed a hand on my arm. Aish... that was enough to send chills down my spine.

"I-Well... It's a long story." I say trying to avoid it.

"I have all night Noodles." He said.

"Yea right... You're probably just saying that." I said, the sense of a dark shadow looming over me.

"No! trust me. I want to help you. If I can help, even if it's just a little bit, I'll be happy." He said firmly, making me look into his eyes. "Please," he whispered.

**Taehyung POV**

_Oh my god, did I just say that?! Since when did _I_ get cheesy and caring? This boy is dangerous._

"Well... Uh.," he said then stopped.

"Come on, spit it out~," I said teasingly, poking his side. He giggled, it was cute~ Ahh, fuck it. He was cute like a big marshmallow that I could just eat right up..

"Hehe, fine! Um... Let's just say my boyfriend of 5 years told me since we were going to different colleges, we should break up! And when I fucking asked about it, he said that he already found someone else! So...when you found me, I was out of it and I didn't know where I was going. I-I'm sorry you had to see me like that." he said all out.

"So you're gay?" I said, not realizing that I said it out loud. He got up, angry with me all of a sudden.

"Is that all you cared about?" he asked quietly, his hands clenching.

"W-wait! I didn't mean that! Please, just sit back down!" I pleaded. Seriously, when did I start being like this?

"N-no! You're just like the others! Just get away from me." He said as he started walking towards the road.

"At least let me take you home! I'm sure Yoongi and Jimin want to go and spend some time to themselves." I argued. I saw his figure stop.

"No, I'll find my way from here. Thank you for the offer."

**Namjoon POV**

_Why do I always screw myself over? Why Did I have to get mad? It was just a simple yes or no question!_

"Please Namjoon!" I heard.

"Ok."

"Wait- What?" he asked.

"I said ok! Can you hear?! Are you deaf?!" I barked. Like a dog. Hehe...get it?

"Oh-Ok! Come on then." He said nervously and started heading towards the parking lot. What the hell is he?

"So where's your car?" I asked, ready to fucking punch him.

"I don't have a car Noodles. I have a bike." He said with a smug smirk. I scoffed.

"So? You expect me to sit onto the back when you pedal your little legs off?" I said as I started laughing a bit. I looked up and saw his face.

"Seriously? Do you think I'm that petty? I wouldn't offer a ride if I had some mountain bike." He chuckled and handed me a helmet. I didn't even realize we had stopped here. "Put on for your safety Noodles~"

"S-shut up!" I said, embarrassed.

"Yea, yea. Where do you live?" he asked getting on the motorcycle.

"I... I stay in the dorms at Seoul University." I mumble staying my ground, not getting on the bike.

"Really now~ well come on. Don't be shy~," he said starting the ignition.

"I-I'm not scared!" I said as I still stood in the same spot.

"Ugh, Never mind, her we go!" he said as he grabbed my waist and pulled me onto the back, somehow landing me in the position I'm supposed to be in? How?

"Ah!" I yelled out and immediately wrapped my arms around his waist. "Why did you do that?!"

"You weren't getting on so I put you on myself~ Get ready Noodles." He said as he turned it fully on and started pulling out of the parking lot. I've never been on a motorbike, and frankly, I was scared shitless.

"T-Tae! Slow Down!" I yelled over the wind.

"Were on the highway Noodles! You have to wait!" he yelled back.

I could feel my heart racing, and my vision had black spots. Was this normal?

"Pull over!"

"What?!"

"Pull over! Now!" I yelled as I could feel tears already forming. I felt him mumble something. He eventually pulled over and took off his helmet and tried to turn and look at me.

"Why the hell did you want me to pull over? We are almost there!" he said. but I held on tight and didn't let go. _Don't turn around..Don't look at my useless tears...just don't look at me._ As we sat there he was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Hey... you ok?" he asked.

"You asked that, like, 2 times already..." I mumbled as I finally let go. He got off the bike and got on his knees and took my face into his hands. I tried to turn away, but he kept me locked in place.

"Let me go," I mumbled.

"No. Tell me what's wrong! Are you scared of being on Harley? You've been...off. Was it something I did? Is it because of that dick boyfriend of yours? Tell me. I want to be here for you.

"What...in the actual hell are you talking about?! You haven't even known me for a day! Much less than two hours! How the hell am I supposed to pour my heart and soul into you?! Huh? Well let me tell you-" I was cut off suddenly when I felt a pair of cold lips crash into mine.

**Taehyung POV**

I didn't know what to do. As he was ranting, and I could clearly see the tears he had in his eyes. Why did he keep crying tonight?! Everything I did, or said made him break the waterfalls!

To be fair... a part of me wants to take him in my arms and never let this boy get hurt again. But yet, if I do, I can just end up hurting him even more. Even if I do like him in the slightest, I know it won't work. He'll just end up like all the girls I have dated, and I know for a fact if I started pursuing, Yoongi would not like it. He doesn't like me at all.

"What...in the actual hell are you talking about?! You haven't even known me for a day! Much less than two hours! How the hell am I supposed to pour my heart and soul into you?! Huh? Well let me tell you-" I couldn't bear this no more. It was all on instinct. I got up a bit and pressed my lips to his surprisingly warm, comforting lips. It was like silk being rubbed against me. _And I'm supposed to be the delinquent.._

He stayed still, not moving a muscle, not even breathing. I slowly let go.

"Now that shut you didn't it?" I asked smugly, although I was worried about him, why isn't he moving?! Finally, after some time he took a deep breath and put his face into his hands. Even if it wasn't cold tonight, I could just see his ears turn a light pink.

"Noodle-"

"Take me to the dorms you... you alien!" He said. Aww~ he can be so adorable somedays.

"I will, just, put on your helmet." I said before I got back on. He hesitantly put his arms back around my waist, but when i revved up the engine, he immediately put them tighter. I felt as if I couldn't breathe due to how tight he was holding me.

**Namjoon POV**

What brought him to do that?! Unexpectedly to... He has no right! Yet, it felt nice. HIs lips felt like the most amazing thing in the world. _Ugh, who ever is in charge of my love life, please... Don't give me him when I'm not deserving..._

Eventually we got to the dorms and who was there waiting? Yoongi. _Fuck this, can I get a damn break from you?!_

Tae pulled up to the curb, noticing Yoon too.

"I guess him and Jimin _did not_ go and have their fun time." He mumbled quietly, turning off the ignition. I noticed Yoongi looked like a mom waiting for her son way past his cerfew. _I didn't even do anything wrong... I just wanted to get out of that atmosphere!_

As I got off, Tae did as well.

"Taelien," I started off with a new nickname I came up with a couple minuyes ago. Cute right? "I don't you should come in with me. I really appreciate that you took the time to drop me off." I said softly, hoping Yoongi didn't hear.

"Well I-" he started, but I cut his beautiful voice off.

"No buts! And before I forget..." I said as I reached into my pocket that conveniently had a pen in it. I grabbed his hand and wrote my number on it. Closing his hand, i noticed a lot of scars. _What does this guy _do_ to get scars like that?_ I wondered.

"Text me later~" I whispered into his ear and did a brave thing. I kissed his cheek and bolted from the spot.

_Now to deal with this jerk..._

**A/N Aish, that was something lol. It's not edited sooo... Yea.**


End file.
